Fallen
by Mrs-Doitsu
Summary: A gunner trained to kill her target. A strange portal of sorts. A boy and a talking suit of armor. And she thought she had seen it all. " My name is Sun. Your short." "Well your flat chested!" "What did you just say to me short stack!" "You heard me!" Alchemy? Homunculi? Its enough to make a girls head spin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it`s charatar`s. please review! I will need 5 reviews to post second chapter if people want me to continue. Ha, ha enjoy! ;)

My eye`s felt like really heavy dumb bell`s that were hanging off a very thin thread, snapping every second. Some one was caring me. I could only see blurred images and hear bit`s and piece`s of what this person was saying. I felt a numbing sensation. Pain. It didn`t bother me, nothing did. I was a emotionless person, just trying to find the will to live, I still haven`t found it. "She`s losing blood, brother! What are we going to do?" A voice said. It was human, and male. It had a strange echo to it, like the person was trapped in a box. "Get her to an infrimary! She can get help there!" Said another voice.

It was more deeper and lower. I think he must have been the older one. His voice was closer too, so he must have the one caring me. I saw a bit of his face. I had a slight tan to it and he had blonde hair. I also saw one feature on his face that surprised me. Gold eye`s. That was my favourite color. Gold. I never liked the actually thing, it was too heavy. But the color. I loved it. My mouth opened. "Wha-" I couldn`t even speak, my body was so weak. "Hold on! We`re going to get you help! Just hang on!" The boy said. I felt something wrap around my leg`s tighter. It was cold. Like metal. "Hang...on...ok." I whispered, with what energy I had left. "Don`t die!" He yelled. I heard a door burst open and a faint breeze tickled my exsposed skin.

"Someone! She`s just barely alive! Help her!" The other boy said. "Ok, bring her in here, then wait outside!" A woman said. She must have been a nurse. "No! I`m going to be in there the whole time! She`s different than any other girl I`ve meet. I`m staying with her..." He kept talking but my eye`s started droping. "Tired." I whispered. I started slipping into the black hole that was threating to swallow me whole. "Get her in quickly! She has lost a lot of blood! Do it now!" The nurse said, frantic. I was being moved and then put down. I felt a hand on my cheek. Then it disappeared replaced by multiple hand`s starting touching me. They ripped open what was left of my shirt. I felt something poke into my skin. A dulling sentsation spread through out my body. It started getting harder and harder to hold on. The last of the string ripped and my whole body became lifeless. I was falling now. Into the darkness. All that was left, was me. Nothing else. Just, me.

_Beep, beep, beep_. What is that annoying sound? My brain started running back up and I could hear clearly now. Faded voices could be heard but I couldn`t make them out. I thought I heard the quiet clanking of... metal? No, that can`t be right. Where am I? Why am I here?_ Beep, beep, beep._ Ok, try to open your eye`s and see what`s happening. That was my goal now. I felt my eye`s slowly opening. A faint light flooded into them. Then I shut them back down. I opened them all the way and blinked. A giant suit of armor was sitting in a chair looking at me with its head cocked to the side. I blinked and opened my mouth to scream. He moved and waved his hand`s in a inoccent manner. "Please don`t scream!" He pleaded. I cocked my head the side, mouth now closed. "Let me introduce myself. And also, sorry if I scared you. I would want to scream if I woke up to a talking suit of armor too." He said. I nodded. "My names Al, me and my brother found you falling out of a wall missing a hand and a finger."

I made face and looked at my arm`s that were resting on top of me. I made some sort of a sound that crossed with screetch and a groan. My enitre left hand was gone and a bandage was at the stub where my wrist was supposed to be. My right hand now no longer had a pinkie finger. My ring was still on my ring finger. I sighed in relief. If I had lost that when I had crossed over, I would have trouble. I was not from this place. I was chasing a target. I was in a private agency that toke out people and got paid big buck`s for it. I was cold blooded killer. The last target I was supposed to take out, opened some sort of portal and me having no emotion`s kept on following him.

When I entered it, all that I could hear were scream`s of agony. I found a small opening of light in the place that I would describe as Hell itself, and fell out of it. I fell on the stone path and I hurt, But I was too tired and weak from my adventure in that portal, to get up. My vision started to blur and next thing I knew, I was being caried around by some blonde kid. That same kid was sitting in a chair in the far left corner, far away from me.

He was also staring at me with the same gold eye`s I had seen when he caried me to where ever the Hell I was. I narrowed my eye`s. Then widened them. He was short but really handsome. Wait, since when did I care what guy`s look like? I turned away from his gaze, blushing slightly. Al saw this and saw my red face. "Oh, that`s Ed over there. He helped save you." He said politly. I lifted my arm`s. Gone. Where are they? I cleared my throat. "Umm, Al?" I asked. "Yes?" He said. "I don`t mean to be rude and everything but," I sucked in a gulp full of air. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I yelled. He was taken a back by my outburst. "And where are my God damn gun`s? The Boss is gonna kill me if I lose those again!" I said, patting my pocket`s for the three hand gun`s I always carried around. "You mean these?" I turned my attention to the attractive blonde, who waved my gun around on his finger. He had the other two in his lap.

"DON`T PLAY AROUND WITH THOSE YOU IDOIT! YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF!" I yelled. He put it down, studying me. He had one arm behind the chair and had the other in his lap, playing around with **my** gun`s. "I know your not from around here. Not this world even. Tell me, where you from?" He asked. I turned away, my cheek`s a flame once again. I looked out the window. "That`s classified information, shorty." I heard a growl and heard stomping.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY? YOUR THE EXACT SAME SIZE AS ME!" He yelled. I turned around. "Why would you even have that information, creep." I said, looking at his face. I had no idea it was so close and looked away, cheeks red again. "Are you ok? Your face is red again? Do you have a fever?" He asked, touching my cheek. "Why are you so concerned about me? I`m sure you get lot`s of girl`s begging for **your** attention." I had no idea what I said until it left my mouth. I turned even more red. "Wait! I didn`t mean that!" I waved my hand`s in fromt of my face. _I`m such an idoit_. I pushed my red hair from behind my ear`s so it would fall in front of my flushed face. He moved his hand. "Are you alright? Your not making any sense." He said, with a raised eye brow. "They must have to many drug`s in my system. I don`t know what I`m saying." I said.

He scoffed. "What are drug`s?" I looked at him. "I really am in a different world." I whispered, holding my head with my right hand. I cringed in pain. "So you aren`t from this world. Are you like an alien or something?" He asked. "What`s this planet called?" I asked. "Earth. Duh." He said, crossing his arm`s. I perked up. "Nope, I`m from Earth. I have visted every place on Earth so this must be like a different demension or something." I said. I noticed a shinny piece metal on his arm. "What`s that?" I asked, poking it. I put my finger on it. He watched my reaction. It hard and cold. I pulled his sleeve up. A whole arm made out of metal was in place of a real arm. "Cool, who made this?" I asked, pushing his sleeve up more. I used to work in mechanic`s before I joined the agency. "A friend of mine." He said, in a worried tone. "Amazing, it look`s like an actual replica of a human arm." I said in awe, poking around in his arm. I lifted my other arm exspecting my other hand but a bloody bandaged stump was there instead. "Having one hand really suck`s. " I pouted. Then I perked up. I was showing emotion.

All this time I was showing my emotion`s. Something I could never do back at the agency. "I can actually feel now." I whispered to myself. "What?" both the boy`s said. "Back home, I could never show emotion`s, I could never laugh, cry, be happy. Now I can." I laughed. It felt so good. I haven`t done that since my parent`s died. I sighed. "You have alot of energy for someone who`s been out for 3 day`s." Al said. I blinked.

\

"THREE DAY`S?" I yelled. "Could you quit yelling! Your gonna scare the other peole in here!" Hissed Ed. "The Boss is gonna kill me." I cursed. I got up. Al and Ed both pushed me back down. "You need to rest. You just lost a whole `lot of limb`s and got cut across the stomach." Al said. I pushed their hand`s away. "I`ll be fine. I grabed the cover`s and lifted them. Every one who was standing around the bed got a good glimpse of the giant scar across my stomach, and my whole naked body. "AHHH!" I screetched and pulled the cover`s back around me. Both Al and Ed had turned and were muttering apolgies. I was blushing very hard and praying that they would just forget about that. "I`m f-fine now. You can look." Al turned first and sat back down on his chair. Ed turned and he didn`t looke directly at me. He was also blushing. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Hey, forget about it. Why am I completely naked though?" I asked. He laughed, turning even redder. "You barely had any clothing on when we found you in the alley. There was no point in keeping it on you so they just toke it off you." He said, not meeting my eyes. I blinked, then started fuming. We herad a knock and a nurse entered, carring a tray and clothing. "Oh, your awake. I hope these two didn`t wake you or bother you." She shot them both a death glare. They both chuckled and looked uncomfortable. "I thought you might want to have some clothing, considering your`s had been reduced to shred`s." She said warmly.

I nodded and grabbed the clothing. I grabed the shirt and the cover`s started falling and they both made a screetching noise and turned. I blinked but ignored them. She toke the IV out of my handless arm and helped me into the shirt. She gave me the under wear and turned I pulled them on and pulled on the jean`s. She turned and I was fully clothed. It was a lose purple t-shirt that fell lose around my shoulder`s and you could see my collar bone. "You don`t happen to have a bra that I could use. It`s kinda uncomfortable walking around without one on." I said, blushing slightly. I heard the door open and close and I turned. The two boy`s were both gone. They were waiting outside. Either that or they toke off. Damn, Ed still had my gun.

"Your very lucky to have The Elric brother`s save you." She said. "The Elric brother`s?" I asked. She was rummaging around a closet. "Yep, it`s hard to believe I know." "I don`t know who they even are!" I said. I sat down on the messy hospital bed. She turned. "Your not from around here are you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well, Edward, the blonde boy is a state alchemist and him and his brother Alphonse, go around and help troubled village`s and-" "What`s a state alchemist?" I asked and she laughed. "Isn`t alchemy like when you turn lead into gold and stuff?" I asked. I never really heard about this kind of stuff but heard about it on t.v. and other places. "It`s very hard to exsplain but he`s very well known in these area`s." She said. I sadened. Then girl`s must be like flocking around him. That shouldn`t bother me, I`m not even from this world.

But why does it? Sure he`s handsome, but he`s some guy who I just met. Why should I care? I shouldn`t. A guy has never troubled me so much. I sighed. "So he must be pretty popular with ladies, huh?" I asked, smirking. "Actually, no. They see his arm and leg and avoid him like the plague." She chuckled. I cocked my head to the side. "Really?" I asked. "Yep, why? Does he interest you?" She smiled warmly. "Hmm? WHA- NO! Of course not!" I started blushing. "It`s alright. Your secret`s safe with me." She laughed at my face. "I never said I had a crush on him." I hissed. "But your face did, honey." She said. I blinked then put my hand on my blazing cheek. Curses, Stupid emotion`s.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don`t own Fullmetal Alchemist, But I wish I did! that would be freaking awesome!

E:Could you hurry up? I`m bored already.

OMG! He`s talking to me! *Squeal*

E: Ugh. Hopeless.

"Hon?" The nurse`s voice jolted me out of my thought`s. "Huh?" I asked. She sighed. "I said, 'What do you plan to do now'?" I blinked, then scratched the back of my head, blushing slightly. "Oh, well I was going to find out how I uh, ended up her-" The door burst open. I blinked and Edward grabed my arm, making me blush again. "Hey! Wha-" "Come on Samantha. We have to go now!" He towed me to the door. "Wait!" The nurse said. We both turned. "Here." She tossed me something and I slid out of Ed`s grip to catch it. It was a bra. My size, thank God. "You wanted it?" She smiled, warmly again.

"GAH!" Ed cringed at the piece of clothing. "You`ll have to excuse me Ed. I have to put this on." I shut the door and sighed. The nurse turned to me and chuckled. "Your name`s Samantha?" She asked. _No, it`s not. What a shity name to give me, Ed. _I thought to myself. I laughed. "Yep. But you can call me Sam for short." _That`s what girl`s who had that name said right? I hope so, or else I`m in trouble_..."Pretty." Then she opened the door and stepped out. "It was nice meeting you, Sam." Then she shut the door and I was by myself. I sighed. I pulled off the shirt and clasped the bra into place. I sighed, content.

"So much better." I groaned. I pulled the shirt back on and headed for the door. I opened it and stepped into the hall. I cleared my throat. I had walked into a conversation that made me uncomfortable. I heard six word`s that made me want to strangle the little midget. "You think she has a boyfriend?" Ed said to his brother. Al saw me and squeaked. "What`s wrong Al?" Ed asked the suit of armor. He pointed to my towering figure. Ed turned slowly and squeaked as well. "Uhh there you are! We started getting worri-"

"Samantha? Really?" I said in a voice you would usually hear just before the girl would murder someone. The someone being a tiny, blonde boy. "Hey, I had to think of one on the spot, ok?" He said with a playful exspression. "No, not ok, tiny." I said. His nostril`s flarred. "WHO YOU CALLING TINY? WE`RE THE EXACT SAME SIZE!" He yelled, trying to charge at me. I put a hand on his forehead, stopping him from doing anything. That only aggravated him further and he kept trying to hit me.

"Could you stop making a scene in here and start telling me whats going on, ok?" I said in a sweet voice, pulling him closer to my face. He swallowed and color rose in his cheek`s. He backed out of my hold and nodded. "Whatever. Let`s just get out of here if I`m so secret-" He put a hand over my mouth, looking around. "SHH! You wanna give yourself away, genuis?" He hissed. I raised a eye brow at him. I stuck out my tongue and licked his hand. We both jumped away. "EWWW! I can`t believe you just licked my hand!" He said, wipping it on his pant leg. "I can`t believe it either! It tasted disgusting!" I said, trying to swallowed the foul taste from my mouth. I spotted my gun`s on him and lunged or him. "GAH!" I landed on him and got my gun`s back and tucked them in my jean`s. "

Thank`s." I said. I started back out of the hospital. "Hey! Wait up!" Al and Ed said to my retreating figure. "You gotta keep up if your gonna stay with me." I said. Once we were outside, Ed came running up to me then ran in front of me, making me stop. "Hey! Your following us!" He said, pointing a finger in my face. I pushed it away. "**I** don`t work **with** people. They work with me." I growled. "Well that`s gonna change, **Sam**." He mocked the name he gave me. I tackled him and raised my fist.

"MY NAME IS NOT SAM, TINY! IT`S SUN! WRITE IT DOWN SO YOU HAVE IT MEMORIZED!" I roared in his face. "I`M NOT TINY! WE`RE THE EXACT SAME SIZE, DUMMY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" He slid out from under me. I punched the ground. "MY NAME IS SUN! **GET IT RIGHT!**" I was in fit of rage we were making a scene. We started charging at each other. Al just watched us us, back and forth. People started crowding around. _"Why is he fighting that girl? He __**is**__ state scum. No, he`s one of the Elric brother`s. Then why is he fighting her?" _They whispered around us. "Um, guy`s?" Al said, quietly. "WHAT?" We both stopped and froze, looking at Al. He squeaked. I had Ed by the throat and he had my arm above my head and a fist ready to sock me in the stomach. I was getting ready to kick him in the leg. "You guy`s are kind of calling attention to yourselves and we need to leave." He said, clearly uncomfortable. Ed let go of me and I let go of him. We brushed ourselves off and the crowd started lingering still.

"Your right A-" I had hit clear in the eye. He went down and looked at me with a furious exspression. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled. "Oh yeah?" I challenged. He yelled and raised his robotic arm. I caught it and twisted it. It turned backwards. "AHH!" He said, falling his knee`s. I crossed my arm`s and just watched. The cold blooded killer was clicking into place. I snapped out of it. "Hey, I`m sorry if I hurt-" "OF COURSE YOU HURT ME!" He yelled. "Let me fix it." I offered. I had gone over borad. This guy was trying to help me and I was trying to kill him. He looked at me. He sighed. "Let me see it." I said.

He reached out his arm and covered his eye`s. I didn`t question. I stood up and turned it the right way. "GAH!" He yelled. Then started panting. I waited, sitting by him. "Sorry about that." I said, bowing my head in shame. "Hey, at least we know you can fight." I looked up and he was standing. He offered me his hand. "Truce?" He asked. I sighed and grabbed his hand. "Truce, but I still am leading." I stood up and we started bickering again. "What do ya mean your still leading? I am the leader here, considering I`m the oldest!" He said. The was no longer a crowd around us. Al was sitting on a nearby bench. "And the shortest." I commented.

"DON`T BRING THAT UP AGAIN, SUN!" He yelled in my face. "Well I am-" I then realized he said my real name. It sounded so foreign on his tongue. But it also sounded delicious. I blushed and looked away, walking toward Al. "Huh?" Ed was standing there dumb folded. I sat down next to him. "Are you alright, Sun?" Al asked, also using my real name. I touched my collar bone, expecting my locket. I blinked. It was missing. I started spazzing. "MY LOCKET! WHERE IS IT?" I asked. "Your...what?" Ed asked. "My locket! I had it with me when I went through the portal! I was sure of it!" I said, searching around, hoping it would magically pop up. "You mean this?" Ed asked, holding up a silver heart on a thing silver chain.

"Did you like take all my stuff or something?" I growled. He shrugged his shoulder`s. "They toke off everything except your ring so I kept them for safe keeping." He stated simply. I growled and attacked him once again and snatched the necklace. He groaned in pain from underneath me. "I`ll let you lead just, stop pouncing on me like that. Your gonna kill me sooner or later if you keep it up." He said, in a strained voice. I got off and he groaned in the process. I put the locket on around my neck and put my hand over it. "What`s so special about it?" He asked, putting a finger on the piece of metal. I pushed it away. "It`s the only thing left of my Dad! It has a picture of someone very important to me." I opened it and showed him.

"This is my brother, before, my Dad died. He`s something very important to me." He nodded. "What happened to your Dad?" He asked. I stiffened. "He was off fighting in the war, his tank blew up. Nothing was left." I saw flashes of the picture`s they had sent mom and the family. It was so gory and made me disgusted to be human. To know we can be capable of such violence? To be able to kill without thinking? I shuddered. "It was horrible." I said. "But we`re going off topic. The first thing we do, is go get me some better clothes." I said, standing up. Edward gapped at me. "BUT YOU JUST GOT THOSE!" He yelled at me. "Hmm? These are not clothes that I would wear around. Ok, to the nearst store." I said, looking around. "I don`t have alot of money, though! This is just a waste of time and money." He said, following me. I stopped and turned. "You think I`m expecting **you** to pay for it? HA!" I said, smirking. He stopped. "Then how are-" He narrowed his eye`s. "It`s not like I never stole in my world. I know how to not get caught." I said. "Still it`s wrong and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the lecture, will ya? Now are you coming or not?" Al stepped foreward. "We`ll come," "Good, now come one. Stick to the shawdow`s and don`t make alot of noise." I said. I looked at Ed. "That goes double for you, spaz." His face went red but he ignored me and followed through the alley. I spoted a store on the other side of the street. "Wait here." I commanded. "Whatever, just don`t take too long." He said. He was leaning up against the wall causally with his hand`s behind his head. I narrowed my eyes but jogged to the store. I opened the door and a little bell rang. It had quite a few people in it but no one knew I had entered.

_That`s good_. I went over to a tube top display and toke a black one. I put it on my arm. I also found some very dark legging`s. I put those on my arm as well. I went over to a shoe`s display and found some black, buckle up boot`s and carried those. Then I found a jacket that was black with blue and silver trimming. The bottom of it ended right under neath my shoulder blades. I smirked and toke it off the hanger. There was dressing room area and I picked one stall and locked it. I toke off my old clothing and put the new one`s off, I ripped off the price tag`s as well so if I did get caught, it wouldn`t look like I was stealing. I pulled on the boot`s and buckled them up. I sighed. It felt and looked like my old outfit. I stepped out and left my old clothing there. I started back out the store. I stepped out and forgot my gun`s. Crap. I ran back inside. Some one had my old clothing and had my gun`s. I grabbed it then headed back out.

"HEY! Are they yours?" The guy yelled. I ran out and he was following me. I put the gun`s on the pocket`s of my jacket and legging`s while running. I ran through the alley that Ed and Al were hiding. He looked at me than the guy following me. He had one eye brow raised in confusion, Al watched too also in confusion. Once I was in the middle of alley. I turned and and shot my gun and shot for his head. I heard two bang`s and a soft thud. "WHY`D YOU KILL HIM?" Screamed Ed. I face palmed myself and groaned. "Great, you just gave us away. We`re gonna have leave. Now!" I said, running out of the alley. Al and Ed followed me. "WAIT!" I yelled, stopping and making Ed run into me. 'HEY! WHAT`S THE-" I put a finger on his lip`s. I felt his lips part and he breathed on it, making me shiver ever so slightly. "Where did you find me?" I asked, taking my finger away.

"Do I get to lead you to it?" He asked. I slapped my forehead. "Yes, Just go!" I said. He ran ahead of me, making sharp turn`s. I was behind him by a couple of feet, panting lightly. He stopped dead and I didn`t have enough time ot stop and toppled onto him. "A simple 'I`m gonna stop soon' would have made great use, shrimp." I commented, rubbing my sore head that bashed on the pavement.

"Could you get off, tiny tit`s?" He said, in a annoyed voice. I got off and stomped once on his back. "That`s for the comment. Keep them to yourself for future commentaries." I said, through clenched teeth. I looked at the end of the alley. There was brick wall. I started walking around the area. "What are you looking for?" He asked. "SHH! I`m listening for something!" I hissed, lowly. I heard the high pitch squeal I was looking for. I followed it to a crook in the corner. It was covered in dirt and I dug it out and blew it off. "Ah ha. Thank God." I slipped the receiver in my ear. It was like a blue tooth ear piece but more like a walkie talkie. The screeching noise is what it makes when my Boss is trying to reach me. I was surprised it still worked in here. "Boss, I`m so sor-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT`S BEEN THREE DAY`S AND I HAVEN`T SEEN YOU!" I cringed. "Like I said, sorry but I was chasing the last target into some portal and now I`m in some other, weird ass world." I summarized. "Could you not handle the kid your age? Jesus, Sun. He was worth two million dollar`s. And you couldn`t handle the little shit?" He said. "He was a fast runner and I couldn`t pull out my gun in time to shot it at his little face." I said. He sighed. "Can you get back?" He asked. I paused. "I don`t know," I looked at Ed and he made a scary face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?" He screeched. I sighed.

"Who the Hell was that?" Boss said. "One of the boy`s who found me. By the way, while I was in the portal, I lost a hand and a finger. Your gonna tell me to get back in it? Nuh uh. I`ll find another way to get back." I paused. "Fine, just report back to me every 5 day`s. My best gunner is down and I need to know if she`s alive and well." He said, amusment in his voice. He was 28. He wasn`t some old guy that order`s people around. He was actually nice to us. He considered us his friends outside work.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO SUN? IS SHE OK? SUUUUNNNN!" I heard a male voice scream. "I`m alright, Fye." I chuckled. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He said. "Like I said early, some weird ass world. But it`s still earth. Just different. Like a parallel world or something." I said. "What have you been smoking, Sun? Did they give you meth or something?" Tye asked. I chuckled. "They don`t even know what drug`s are, Tye. You wouldn`t survive a minute here." I heard a burst of laughter. "I do not do drug`s!" He squealed.

"Damn right, you sell `em then smoke up the extra to save money. Right?" His voice faded off, grumbling. "Anyway, over and out and be careful." He said. I chuckled. "Of course, over and out." Then the line went dead. I sighed and turned to Al. "Hey, where`d Ed go?" I asked. "He`s hiding behind me. He think`s your using witch craft or something." I chuckled and pulled the receiver from my ear. I stuck it behind Al and waved it around. "OHHHH Scary piece of plastic." I taunted. He jumped away from Al`s back, screaming.

"AHHHH! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" He shrieked. I giggled and shoved it in his face. "It`s called a receiver. You can try it if you want. I`m sure Boss would be surprised to hear from you." I giggled. He looked at it then me. "You sure it`s not evil?" He asked, taking it from my hand, turning it around in his hand`s. "It`s used for comunicating in my world." I said, looking around again. This time I was looking for a small box. It had some important item`s in them. Pill`s. No I don`t do drug`s. I have special disease that can`t be cured. So I take these pill`s to slow down the spreading so I can live a life. A short one at that. I should be dead by the time I`m 60. That`s what the doctor`s said. There was no doubt why I didn`t show emotion in my world. I was dieing slowly on the inside. I tried hard not to show it but I couldn`t by pass it.

That`s why I became so cold. I barely felt any emotion, let alone show it. My mother was living in a crazy people place. She was so depressed when my dad left, that they toke her there and never returned. They also toke me in and tested me for depression and found something else. They left me and my brother at an Orphange. I hated it. I left when I turned 12 and started wandering around amlessly looking for a job to support me and my brother. The Boss toke me in and trained me to be a fantastic gunner. The best they had. and the youngest. I was paid well enough and sometimes the Boss even gave me extra when he knew we were struggling. He is the adult I look up to. He is nice and sensitive when he can be. I didn`t notice the tear`s falling until Al put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Sun?" He asked. "Huh? Uh, yeah. Just thinking." I said. He sighed and toke his hand off. I saw the little black box. I had enough the last me 5 month`s.

_That should be enough to find my way back_. I thought. I picked it up and slid it into my pocket. "Ok. I think it`s time I left." I said, turning to them. "Hmm? But aren`t we helping you..." He trailed off. Me and Ed we glaring at each other. "I think it would be best if I found a way to get back by **myself**." I gritted the last word out. "Fine by me." Ed said. "Ok then. Goodbye and thank you for your help." I bowed and turned to leave. "Wait! Ed!" I ignored it and kept walking out. I reached the end of the alley and started out. _How the Hell am I going to find a way back? I have no lead`s!_ "This hopeless." I said, putting my hand over my left eye. I got a few look`s from my handless arm and pinkie fingerless hand. I put my hand down and blew the hair from my forehead. "I`m hopeless. But that won`t stop me!" I muttered under my breath. I heard hollow footstep`s come toward me.

"Wait! Sun! We want to help you!" I heard Al say. "Does Ed?" I asked, stopping. "Say it, brother!" Al hissed at Ed. I never heard him speak in that tone before so it surprised me. I turned and faced them. "It`s not fair to let you go by yourself when you don`t even know where your going. I`m volunteering my services to help you." He said, in a monotone. "Hmph. I don`t think you can deal with me without ripping my head off." I said. "How `bout this. You don`t comment on my size, I wont` comment on your devolping...area. Deal?" He held out his hand. I looked at it then sighed. I grapped it. "Deal."

three reveiw`s and you get to find out what happen`s next!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry for not updating but our internet has been down the last few day`s so I couldn`t post this. I am almost done chapter 4 so it should be coming soon now. Ed might be a little OCC for the train part but whatever. MY story! Rawr! I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of it`s charactar`s. I do own the plot and Sun.

"This situation is so hopeless. How can I find a way home of I don`t even know how I got here." I said, head droping. "It`s no that bad." Ed said. We were waiting at the train station. They were going back to some man named 'Mustang' to report from some mission they were sent on. They said I should come along and maybe this man might help us. I doubted it. I looked at Ed. He was sitting lazily beside me with one hand behind the bench and the other on his thigh. He had his foot on his knee and almost touched my hand on the bench. "Did he use alchemy?" He asked for the fifth time today.

"How many times do I ...I said already, I don`t know." I groaned. "Can you open portal`s leading to other demension`s with 'Alchemy'? I air quoted. "Yes." He was looking at me with an eye brow raised. "But you can`t pin point your landing location. That`s why no one use`s it. This man or creature was able to pin point it. Wait, did he come out of the portal after you? He might be here and we can get him to make one to bring you home." He said, looking at me with excited eye`s. I thought. When I fell out the hole I felt pain but no one else actually came out. Bastard. He knew I came in and might have sent me somewhere else.

"Dirt bag." I muttered "What?" Ed asked. "He knew I had followed him. He sent me somewhere else. He never came out. It closed back up once I landed on the ground. Bastard!" I said louder. I clenched my fist`s. Then I remebered my brother. Was he ok? Oh no. "Crap." I fished out my receiver out of the bag Al had got me. I put it in the ear. "Boss?" I said. "Yes? Didn`t expect to hear from you in a bit. What`s up?" He asked. "My brother. Can you sen some one to check up on him? Every few hour`s? I know he`s 9 but he`s still a kid and everything-" "Don`t worry, Sun. He`s here. He`s with Tye, You just get back here. We`ll take care of him for you." He said.

"You are the best Boss ever." I said, smirking. "Ehh, what can I say?" I chuckled and turned it off and put it back. "What was all that about?" Ed asked. He was sitting properly. And his hand was on mine in the bench. I looked at it and he did too. We jerked our hand`s away at the same time, cheek`s aflame. "My brother. I thought he was all alone in our apartment. So I called but they have him at the agency. They are so good to me. Their taking care of him for me." I said, tucking some brown hair behind my ear. "Oh." That was his reply. I heard a rumbling. "I think our trains here." I said, standing up. It stopped and we walked toward it. I managed to trip over my own two feet. "WAH!" I said as I almost did a face plant. I felt something cold grab my arm. I opened my eye`s. "You ok?" I turned and Ed had a hold of my arm. I gathered myself and stood up.

"Yeah, thanks." We gave the conductor our ticket`s and boraded the train. We sat in a emputy booth. They got one side while I got the other. I put my back against the window and my feet toward the aisle. Ed crossed his arm`s in a pout. I looked at him and smirked. "Why does she get a whole seat to herself?" He muttered, looking out the window. "Because she`s a girl and girl`s always get their space." Al said. "Jealous?" I stuck out my tongue. His face went dark. "Yes." I smirked and closed my eye`s. The train jolted forward and started moving. I started drifting off. Something tapped my foot and I opened one eye. I opened them both when I saw a child standing there with a single blue rose.

"H-hi, I think y-your really p-pretty and wanted to g-give you this." He held out the rose to me, blushing. I smiled and leaned toward him. I toke it and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, your very sweet." I said, smiling. I watched him, still blushing, scurry back to his seat. I watched him explain to his mother what he did. I smiled and turned back to the gift. I had never seen a blue rose. It was very pretty. "We don`t have blue rose`s where I live." I whispered. "Well, in this world, if you give someone you care about a blue rose, it stand`s for admiration." Al said in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded. I looked out the window. I saw in the reflection that Ed was glarring in the in the direction of the child through the window. I rolled my eye`s.

"We do that on Valentine`s day." I said. "Hmm? What`s that?" Al asked. He was the sensitive one. Ed was trying to ignore us. I smirked. "It`s one day a year where you give valentine`s to all of the people who mean something to you to show them your graditude and love for them." I said. "Oh, sound`s interesting." He said. There was silence. " Is there a reason why your being extra grumby right now, Ed?" I asked, the sour boy. He turned. "No, I`m just bored." Then he turned back to the window. "Sure..." I said rolling my eye`s. He looked at me. Then glaced at the rose then back at me. I smirked. "It`s just a rose, Ed, don`t get so worked up about it." I said, leaning up against the window.

"I`M NOT WORKED UP!" He yelled, getting a few stares from the people on the train. "Sure your not..." I said rolling my eye`s. He sat back in his seat, crossing his arm`s and face in a pout. I got an idea. My and my brother did this when we were little and had to go for long car rides. We would roll up our sleeves and trace a finger up to the crook in our elbow. You would say 'stop' when you felt it. It had to do with the nerve`s in the arm but you could almost never get the right spot. I had always gotten it. "Give me your arm!" I said, excited. He looked at me with a raised eye brow. "Why?" He asked. "Just do it. It`s a game." I said. He gave me his arm and I pulled up the sleeve. It was the robotic arm. I gave him a look. "What?" He asked. "Other arm." I said, dropping it. He heaved a sigh but gave me his flesh arm. I rolled it up and was surprised at the muscle. My eye`s widened slightly. "What is it this time?" He asked. "Ah nothing!" I said, blushing slightly. "So this is the game. When you feel my finger get here," I put my finger in the crook and looked at him. It was pretty hard from the muscle. "You say stop, without watching." I said. "What kind of game is that?" He asked.

"You said you were bored so I am giving you entertainment, take it leave it." I said. He sighed. "Fine." He sighed and put a hand over his eye`s. I put my finger on his wrist and started drawing a pattern over his arm. I heard his breath hitch. I looked up and he slammed his head into the seat. "Are you ok, Ed?" I said, stopping. He toke his hand off of his eye`s. "Thought we were playing this little game? Why did you stop?" He asked, rather annoyed. "Well, you slammed your head into the seat so I thought something was wrong. Sorry for caring." I said, taking my hand away. " I`m fine. Now are we going to play or what?" He asked.

"Fine." I said, grabing his arm again. I started back up his arm again. He stopped breathing again but I ignored it. I traced past his crook and kept going up his arm. This part was lot more hard and muscluar. I traced past his left shoulder and to the other one and back. "What are you doing?" He said through gritted teeth. "You didn`t tell me to stop." I said. "  
>Try again. I was thinking." I raised an eye brow but put my finger on his wrist again. I traced up his arm in a more complex patter, studying his face. His hand covered his eye`s but I could see his cheek`s and forehead. His jaw tensed everyonce in a while and the muscles in his arm rippled when I put two finger`s on his arm. I passed the crook again and sighed. "I don`t think you get the idea of this game, Ed. Your supposed to tell me to stop." I sighed.<p>

"Again." He said. "Fine, but if you don`t say stop, I`m not playing anymore." He nodded from behind his hand. I traced the same complex pattern on his arm. He went stiff went I touched certain part`s on his arm. When neared the crook, he finally spoke. "Stop." he said.

"Nope." I said smug. "What?" He toke his hand away from his eye`s and looked at where my hand was. "How, what?" He asked. "Something about how the nerve`s work or something like that. My aunt once said something about it but I never listened." I said. I dropped his arm and held out my own. He looked at it. "You have to do me now." I said. He raised an eye brow. "Don`t worry, you won`t get girl cooties." I teased. He grabed my arm and I turned my head toward`s the window. "Close your eye`s." He commanded. I sighed and closed them. I then blinked when he started tracing up my arm. It was werid. It felt like little pulses of energy traveling up my body, it felt...good.

In the worst possible way. I tryed with all my will power not to let the surpressed groan that was building in my throat, out for all to hear. When he neared the spot I waited for a quarter of a second. "Stop." I said, in a strained voice. He stopped. I opened my eye`s. "How did you do that?" He asked. "Magic." I giggled. "Ah ha! I have another one. I bet I can make you say 16!" I said. "Your on." He said, now dropping my arm. "For one wish. It can be anything." I said. He poundered that for a seond. "Deal." I smirked. "Ok, what`s one plus one?" I asked. He scoffed.

"Two." He said with a smirk. "Two plus two?" I asked. "Four." He said, thinking he was going to win. "Four plus four?" I asked. "8, I don`t see where your-" "So Eight plus eight is 18 right?" I asked. "No, are you stupid? It`s one six." He said. "Ohh your good." I said, pouting now. "Does this mean I win?" He asked. "Yes. " I mumbled. "Sweet! Anything I want, eh? I`ll have to get back to you on that." He said, leaning back into his seat, smug. "Great." I said, looking out the window. I stared out at the tree`s and then my eye`s started getting heavy. That last thing I remember was the smug look Ed was giving me.

I was standing in the middle of a feild. It had a whole wack of wild flower`s. Blooming here and there. Their vibrant color`s shone like the sun above. There wasn`t a cloud in the sky. It was a crystal blue color. I was wearing a short, blue sun dress the reach the top my knee`s. I started running around, spinning and laughing. I fell down from dizzyiness, giggling. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Dad. "Daddy? Are you coming home? Is the war over now?" I asked, looking into his distant face.

He shook his head. "Not yet, honey. I`ll be home though, promise." He recited the last sentence he ever said to me, over the phone. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and the sky turned gray and I saw dead body`s all around me. I was still wearing the same dress. There was an eerie silence that hurt my ear`s. I heard an exsplosion behind me and I turned to my father`s body flying through the air. Some invisble person shot the air borne person from the sky. "NO! Stop! That`s my Daddy!" I screamed, to who ever was shoting him.

They stopped and the body landed some feet away from me. I ran to him, flashes of memories in front of my eye`s. It felt like I was running the slowest anyone was ever running. I dodged the dead bodies on the ground, running to my father`s own. I ran to him. I remembered my 5 birthday when he gave me that silver locket. That then magically appeared on me. As I ran, my clothing from the present apeared, slowly one piece of clothing at a time. Soon I was wearing all of my clothing, including the buckle boot`s. I saw his face, splashed with blood. I ran to him. I gasped and kneeled beside him. I shook his shoulder`s. "Daddy, no Daddy. You can`t die yet." I whispered. Tear`s flooded down my cheek`s and landed on his uniform. "No, no, no. Don`t...die. Not yet." I said. I stiffled a sob. "You can`t." I said, putting my ear to his chest. hoping for a just a small heart beat.

There was none. I stood up and got out my two hand gun`s. The other country was now coming out of their hiding place. I screamed and shot at them. "YOU BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" I screamed. No one heard me though. It was now just a swirl of dust. I was back in the bright meadow, still wearing my normal clothes. Suddenly I felt sleepy. I started falling backward`s. I expected the ground to hit me, but to my surprise, I kept falling. My eye`s were heavy. Then I was falling from the sky into water. I looked to my side and I saw our beach house. My mom was watching me fall out of the sky, with a smile on her face. One thing I never saw her do. Then I hit the water and was standing beside her with my friend`s.

We were laughing and the sun was shinning bright. My one, older friend was in the water. "Come on! I bet you I can swim faster!" He yelled. Every one cheered me on when we raced to the bouy out in the water. We tied and swam back. "Wait, Sun! Look, what...?" I heard him say.I grabbed his hand when I felt myself being pulled away. He looked at me and didn`t hold on. I was being tugged into the air. He just stared with a gapping mouth. "GAH!" I said, when my hand slipped and I was falling again. Into the water. This time far away. My friend`s on shore were still cheering me on. "No! Wait I-" I yelled but I hit the water and started toward`s the bottom, picking up speed. I saw it and crashed through it like a window. I entered a dark space and little bit`s of glass passed by my face as I crashed through the bottom. I started falling again, but from which direction?

Where am I? The question`s, ran through my mind, like a bell. I was falling toward a glowing orb, that was getting bigger when I got closer to it. I was close enough to see what it was. It was some sort of stained glass window. I slowed down and landed, gently on it. I looked at it. It was a picture of a single blue rose, in really good detail too. I glanced up at some thing red and silver. It was Ed and Al, in the shawdow`s. I gasped and toke a step back. Ed held out his hand in a blank exspession. I tried to reach for it but something sucked me back. I tried again but I had no finger`s on my other arm now, and no hand either. I screamed but he still wore the same blank exspression. "EDWARD!" I screamed but was sucked into the vast blackness. Everything was gone now. Numbness followed. My eye`s got even heavier then they already were now. They closed slowly and I was floating in the black vast in midair...what?

I gasped and sat up. I was panting and sweating. "Are you alright?" Al asked. I turned my head and nodded. "Yeah, just a dream." I said. _Yay, the same one I`ve been having since my Dad died_. Looking out the window. Before I was out, I was sure that the sun had been setting. Now, there was a bright, full moon in the middle of the sky. The star`s dotted the sky. I heard snoring and turned. Ed slept in the weirdest postion`s. His left foot was atop of Al`s should and other in his lap and his one hand was behind his head and the other was touching the floor. "Wow." I put a hand over my mouth to keep from bursting in a hysteria of laughter. Little giggle`s slipped past my control. Al laughed lightly along with me. I sighed and looked at him. "He actually fell asleep a few minutes ago." Al said. I sighed looking out the window. "Stupid midget." I muttered, smirking, remembering my dream.

"I heard that." He growled. "But you were supposed to be asleep." I said, smugly. He opened one of his golden eye`s. His perfect, golden,...back on topic. "I was until you started panting and when you woke up." He muttered, not moving. I pouted. "Stupid boy." I said. "I heard that too," He said. "Good." I had just woken up so excuse me for not being nice. "Whew, sombodies not a morning person." He said, smirking. I pouted. "Does it look like morning, idoit?" I asked, gesturing to the window. "It`s a figure of speech. Geez!" With that he closed his eye`s and started snoring again. I sighed and layed back down, trying to fall back asleep. The part with Al and Ed was a new addition to my dream. I had a feeling That it meant something, important. I sighed, giving up. I felt sleep start to take me. "Ed?" I whispered. I heard a grunt but that meant that he was listening. Just as I was pulled into the sleep I was dreading, I had to say something cocky. "Stay out of my...dream`s." I said, yawning. Wait, that wasn`t cocky! Oh well. Can`t do nothing about it now. Good job, Sun. Great, freaking job.

Ok there is chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Now, from a request I only ask that I get at least one new review on each new chapter. Please reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

**ok! Chapter 4! Sorry for not updaing but I was uploading another story and saw that I had 12 day`s left for one chapter and I was like' AHHHHHHHH' so I fixed this up and here it is! Enjoy! and Reveiw!**

**Ed: Crazy, doesn`t own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its charactar`s. But she does own Sun and the plot. E: Aww, I get a nick name! thank you Ed kun!**

I think it was still the middle of the night but I was on the line between my dream`s and reality. I felt someone carry me like when I fell out the hole in the wall. This time thought it was closer. My head was resting on the person`s shoulder and I was breathing in the person`s scent. Wood and smoke. I liked it and snuggled closer in my half awake, half dreaming state. I heard a door open the quiet clank of armor. "Two room`s please." Al`s voice said, quietly. I heard a hearty chuckle. "Is she your girlfriend?" The man asked. The person who smelled of wood and smoke sighed, sadly.

"No, just a friend." Ed? He was carrying me, again? I couldn`t move though. I was too tired. "Ok, that will be 70 dollar`s." The man said. I heard some more quiet clanking. Ed started moving again. He went up some stair`s and I heard a door creak open. I was carried a few step`s more, then laid down softly on the bed. I felt my boot`s become lose and the fell to the floor with a soft thud. My feet were then moved into the pulld back cover`s and they were laid across my body. I gripped them and sighed, rolling on my side.

I felt finger`s gently caress my cheek and a soft sigh. I rolled over, coughing. I rubbed my eye, sitting up. One thing was punching my gut. It finally decided to hit me now. The loneliness. My brother, was still back home. My boss and fellow employee`s were there too. I was by myself, trying to get back. It hit me in the stomach like a knee, knocking the breath from my lung`s. "Ed?" I said in a strained voice. "Yeah?" I opened my arm`s, my eyes tearring up. "Can I...have a hug?" I asked, in a small voice that cracked at the end. I felt him wrap his arm`s around my ribcage, awkardly. I wrapped my own around his, tightly. I started sobbing into his shoulder. He seemed pretty surprised at my action`s. I felt a hand on my head. He stroked it, in a soothing manner. I kept sobbing.

"I`m sorry." I blubbered. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He said, in a whisper. "No I mean," I gasped and a fit of sob`s racked my body, tear`s running down my cheek`s in river`s. "For doing this. I`m just really lonely with out my brother. I miss him so much." I said, gasping in between word`s. He continued stroking my hair. "Hey, don`t worry. You`ll see him soon." I pulled back. He was smirking trying to make me hopeful. I saw the faint blush that dusted his cheek`s. The tear`s kept rolling down my face. I also saw a faint sadness in his eye`s. I looked up at him." Can you believe that this has been the first time I`ve cried in 7 year`s?" I asked. He blinked.

"Really, wow. But hey," I looked back at his face. "You`ll see him soon. We`ll try as hard as we can for you to find your way back." He said this with a smirk, but with twige of regret in his vocie. These emotion`s that he was displaying. I could see that he as trying to hold them in but I could see through. What did they mean? "Now, get some sleep. You`ll need it." Then he exited the room, looking over his shoulder at me when he closed the door. _If there is a God out there. Protect my brother please. He`s the only family I have left. If he dies, I`ll have nothing to hold onto anymore. No more need to stay alive._ I thought. I leaned back and closed my eye`s and drifted back into the dreamless sleep.

_Clank, clank, clank._ "Just wake her up." "What are you crazy? I don`t want her to spazz at me! You do it." "Me?" I rolled over. I opened my eye`s. They narrowed. "What`s going on?" I asked. Ed stopped and watched me. "Whoa," He walked toward me. "What?" I asked. He just studied my face, the color rising in my cheek`s. I leaned back slightly. "Did you know your eye`s change color?" He asked. I groaned and put my face in my pillow. "Yes. It`s a family curse. My brother has the same." I said, muffled by the pillow below my face. I looked back up at him. "Your changing the suject. Why are you in my room?" I asked, sitting up and stretching. "Well, I have to go report to Mustang and I`ll be a bit so I was telling you so you wouldn`t wonder where we were." Ed said. I groaned. "Couldn`t you have written a note or something?" I said laying back down.

"Oh, I didn`t think if that." He said, chuckling nervously. "Obviously." I said, turning away from them. "Well, now I`m informed, you can leave now." I said, closing my eye`s. I herad foot step`s then a door opening quietly. "Ed? What are you doing?" I raised an eye brow and suddenly, said boy`s mouth was at my ear, whispering. With that he left with Al. I sat there. His word`s rang in my head. The word`s didn`t surprise me. It was the tone of voice. It was sort of husky, but it sounded like he was worried. I heard the word`s echo off the wall`s of my mind, sending shiver`s down my spine. _" "Please, don`t do anything stupid."_ I was smart! I knew between right and wrong! Somewhat. I sat up and stretched again. I swung my leg`s over the side and found that I had kicked my pant`s off. I then leaned and felt around for them. I found them and slipped them on. I saw my boot`s and buckled them on.

_Ok, do I want breakfast?_ My stomach stayed slient. _I guess not._ I walked out of the room and down the stair`s. I passed by a cherry wood desk. "Ah, Miss?" I turned and a little old man ducked underneath his desk. "You little boyfriend left this and told me to give it to you if you got up. He said to use it for breakfast." I blinked. "He`s not my boyfriend, he`s a good friend is all." I corrected. He handed me a handful of cash. 20 dollar`s. Should be enough to get me some food. "Thank you." I said then walked out.

My eye`s widened. This inn was right out side of the market place and it was crowded. "Great." I muttered. I shut the door behind me and started walking around. There was all kind`s of foreign fruit and bread I had never seen or eaten. I saw a women selling red deilcious apples. I decided to buy that, considering that I really liked apples. I bought one and thanked her. I munched on it happily filling my empty stomach that toke the food happily, even though I wasn`t even hungry. I was now just walking around, just eyeing different booth`s. I saw a fortune teller, jewerly seller and many other thing`s I was familiar with. I bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry." I mumbled. I person caught the apple that had fallen from my hand. "This your`s?" I looked up and a young man about Ed`s age was standing over me. He was thin and barely had any muscle on his arm`s, kinda disappointing me. "Yes, thank you." I said, taking itfrom his warm hand`s. "Your not from around here, are ya?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip. "How`d you know?" I asked. Wait, **why** am I suddenly flirting? "Pretty face like your`s couldn`t be easily missed." I blushed. "Well, thank you." I said looking at my feet, blushing slightly. I felt his finger`s behind my ear. Something was behind it, holding my hair behind it. I touched it and it was a daisy. "Thank you, again." We both chuckled. "Your very welcome." He replied. Suddenly I looked up and he was no where to be found. I blinked. "Don`t talk to stranger`s, Sun. Especially in a place you don`t know very well." I told myself.

I kept walking around the stall`s, getting farther and farther from the inn. Children circled around the shopping Adult`s, giggling and the children chasing each other. I smiled and they instantly reminded me of Brian, my little brother. I felt it sink in again and held my torso in a sad attempt to hold myself together. I got a stare from an old lady at my hand less arm. I groaned and stuck it in my pocket. I took another bite out of my apple and chewed it, jucies flowing down my throat. I reached the other side of the market place and came to the out skirt`s of this town. I saw a train going by on a bridge. On the outskirt`s was hilly country side with fluffy green grass and a few wild flower`s, blooming in patches. There was a small oak tree on a hill with a patch of shade. I walked to it and sat underneath. I sighed. I never got to do this. I couldn`t even remember being in a feild before my father died. I wasn`t counting my dream`s. Thinking on that note I started whispering to myself.

"What does it mean anyway?" I got an idea. That fortune teller. Maybe that person could tell me what it meant because I knew that I would eventually figure it out in the future. I checked my money and ran back to the market place, bumping into multiple people who gave me death glares. If looks could kill...anyway. I walked along the booth`s quickly , searching for that one booth. I saw that little sign and ran for it. I skidded to a stop outside and startled the lady running it. "Can I help you, young lady?" She asked. "I mean, Sun." She corrected. I blinked. "You know what I`m here for right?" I asked. "You wish the know the meaning of a peculiar dream that is troubling you. Yes." She replied. I put the money on the counter. She blinked. "Could you tell me?" I asked. She laughed and toke the money. "Just between you and me, you`ve been my second customer." She whispered. I blinked. "Wow, who was your first?" She looked left and right. "Some blonde boy who was asking about his love life. I`m not supposed to tell you this but you have to do with him." She said.

"What was his name?" I practically growled. "Edward Elric. I take it you know him." She said. I sighed. "Yeah, I know the pipsqueak." I said. She grabbed my hand, mumbling something I couldn`t make out. She stopped and looked at me with wide eye`s. "Your not from this world?" She questioned. I sweat dropped. _SHIT!_ "I uh, well." She silenced me with a finger. "And you will be getting married soon. In the next month. Even now you are in love with him." She said. I blinked. I toke my hand back. "I just want to know what my dream mean`s." I said, timdly, a little taken aback by her statement. _Did I really need to know that? Most likely not..._ She pushed my forhead aginst the little wooden table and it landed with a 'SLAM'.

"Oww," I groaned. She felt around my head. "There, I see it. Confusion, mixed emotion`s and loneliness." She said. "It mean`s, well it`s more telling you, that there is nothing left for you in that world you came from. It`s telling you to stay here in this world." She said. She let me sit up. "That makes total sense." I groaned, rubbing my forehead gingerly. "But my brother is still back there..." She shook her head. "Right now, he`s in this world and some friend`s of your`s are here as well. A man you call 'Boss'?" I blinked. "WHAT?" I yelled. "No yelling please. Hurt`s my ear`s." The lady told me, calmly. "Their here?" I asked, more to myself than to the lady. I turned back to her. "Thank you." I said and started my trek back to the inn. I was begining to get tired from my lack of sleep. I would take a quick nap. I saw the building and walked back inside. I walked up the stair`s and back into my room. It was now made neat and tidy. I undid my boots and slipped out of them. I walked to the bathroom and undress. I turned on the shower. It started raining down the warm liquid, making my shiver.

The room already started filling up with steam as I stripped my garment`s. I sighed as the water started running down my skin. I grabbed a wash cloth and started scrubbing. Once my skin was bright red and raw, I stepped out and wrapped a white, fluffly towel around my wet form. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I blinked my now golden eye`s. I sighed. A sudden barge in made me look up and scream. A certain blonde boy just walked in on me. "Hey! Sun I- Oh crap! I`m sorry!" He said turning around, walking back into my room. He had his hand`s over his eye`s. I blinked, my face flushing.

"Damn it. Ed! What the Hell? Every heard of knocking?" I said. He was right at my door. I saw a book and he saw me glance at it. I gripped my towel, and grabbed the book, whacking a certain 'shortstack' over the head. He slipped through the door, grimancing in pain. I sighed and remembered to lock the door. I sighed and closed the curtain`s, just to be safe. I gathered my clothing and put them on. I slipped on my boot`s and put my locket back on. It was pretty difficult. Considering I only had one hand. I went out into the hall. I saw a door creaked open and a female voice. "You, walked in on her shower? What are you, a dunt?" "HEY! I got excited, ok?" He said.

"Yeah, no duh." I knocked and opened the door. "Hi, Sun. You have a good morning?" Al asked, from a sofa, his armor clanking slightly. "Yeah, you could say that." I said, looking up to glare at Edward. He blinked, then looked away, face tinting a light red. "Sun, this is a friend of our`s. Winery, Sun." Ed said, mumbling slightly. She held out her hand. I toke it and she shook it, surprising me with her strength. "Quite the handshake, Winery." I said chuckling slightly. She pulled me closer, to whisper in my ear. "Sorry `bout Ed. He can be such a dunt sometimes." She whispered. "No kidding, I can`t shower in peace with the midget always walking in on me." I said.

"HEY! DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME?" Ed yelled. We both backed away, smirking. "Maybe, maybe not. I`ll never tell." Winery said, opening a box. "I made some apple pie, if you want some." I perked up. "Apple?" I asked, getting interested. There was a golden pie with a hole in the middle, steaming slightly. On the top of the golden pastry that rivaled Ed`s eye`s, was drizzled chocolate. I licked my lip`s absent mindedly. " Looks really good." I said. "Your welcome to have some!" She smiled. She toke out a knife and sliced it up evenly. I toke a piece and smirked. "It`s goofh!" I said. She smirked. "That`s good. At least someone likes my cooking." She glarred at Ed. He rolled his eye`s and toke a piece. "...I`ve had better." He mumbled, walking to his bed. I threw a nearby book at his head. " HEY! WHAT THE HELL-" "Asshole. If you have nothing nice to say, don`t say anything at all." I said, taking another bite. He growled. "YOUR NOT MY PARENT! DON`T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Then he stomped out the door and left. "Drama Queen."

**Ed; when do we get some action! This was all sappy!**

**E:Pateince! Thanxs for reading! come again! Promise to get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally updated! YAY! I actually did this in a day so there might be a few more spelling mistakes then normal. YAY.**

**Ed: Is there some action in this one? **

**me: Yes Ed-kun!**

**Ed: She does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**

**Me: I wish I did!**

**Ed: Oh get over yourself.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Ed: -_- ... Any way enjoy.**

"Sun?" I turned to Al. "We are going to stay at central for a while. They give us room's to stay in. Me and Ed were wondering what you would like to do." I blinked. "Are the room's nicer then this one?" He nodded. "Then I`m in." I smirked, leaning on the couch. "Then you`ll be meeting up with them after you get your hand." I looked at the female blonde. "Huh?" She chuckled. "After we checked in with Roy, we saw that Winry was here and told her about that you were in need of a hand, so she offered to give you a automail hand. Like Ed's." I nodded. Winry grabbed my arm and started towing me out the door. "Huh, hey, hey! Watch it!" I said loudly. She shut the door to the inn room and let go of me.

"Finally! A girl I can relate to!" We started walking. "I beg your pardon?" "Your excused." I slumped. "Explain please?" She blinked. "Oh, I have never really had a friend who's a girl, well except for Riz, but she's older then me. So now they brought you, I'm so lucky!" She gushed. I chuckled. "Your not, like insane, right?" I don`t think she heard me. She just kept on talking the whole way there. She was right about the relating part. We were both into mechnical things. She just didn`t know how to work a car engine.

I could take one apart, clean it then put it back in perfect conition. She knew about automail. She actually told me how it worked. Now that my hand was gone, my brain is still trying to send signals to my hand to move but nothing's there so it doesn`t work. What the automail does is take those signals and uses the elctricity to power the metal limbs. Or something like that. She led me to a shop. I went inside and looked in awe. "Nice shop. Remind's me of my garage at the agency." I did work on everyone's car when they needed a quick fix. Saved them on money. I held a wrench in my hand.

"Good tool's." Winry grabbed my arm. "Now, just sit here, and we`ll get started." She slamed me into a chair. I blinked and got comfortable. Ed walked in. He crossed his arm's. "Oh hey spaz." I said, with a hard face. He rolled his eyes and walked beside me, pulling up a chair. "Uh, what are you doing?" He shook his head. "The next half hour is going to be Hell for you. So, I`ll be here." I was puzzled. Winry put a leather strap agaisnt my shoulder's. I raised an eyebrow. "That`s to keep you from bucking around." She toke another strap and wound it around my forearm and the arm of the chair. She undid the bandage. She got the hand from a table behind and placed it on the arm of the chair. Ed grabbed my feet and Winry got some tweezers. She then grabbed something in my stub and I cried out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I said. She attached it to a metal plater pressed into my stub. The pain subsidded. But she did it again, and again. She got some cloth and put in my mouth to bite on. I had reduced it to shred's in less then a minute. "Was it like this for you?" I asked Ed. He nodded. "So I know what it's like." I grimanced in pain and cursed. I panted and looked at him, sweat pooling down my face. He looked at me then looked away, his face slightly pink. "What?" I asked. I panted and she grabbed something again.

"HOLY SHIT THIS FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed. "Last one." She said. I panted._ Last one. Thank God. _But it was the biggest last one. It hurt 10 times worse then all the rest. I cried out and my fingers clawed into my hand, drawing blood. I screamed bloody murder. She tweaked it and it was done. I panted and she undid the leather strap's. I leaned forward and my head rested in Ed's chest, panting and sweaty. I looked at my stub. It had a metal plate and metal stub attached to it. She came back with the hand and snapped it into place. I cried out. The pain lasted a few second's longer but it sub sided. I panted and Ed was frozen.

"I think... I have a new... respect... for you pip squeak." I panted into his chest. I heard a small chuckle and I leaned back. I looked at my new hand and moved the fingers and wrist. "Wow, just like my old one, just a tad slower." I said. "It won`t be exactly like your old one, but something like it." I stood up and but fell back. Winry held me up. "Careful." I wipped my sleeve on my forehead, wiping away the saltly liquid. I looked at Ed. "Thanks." I said, smiling. He looked surprised but turned his face away. "I`ve had worse. Try your whole arm and leg." He had a hard look plastered on his face. I nodded. "I can only imagine." I said, smile disappearing. He started walking out.

"C`mon. We`re meeting with Roy after dinner. We need to get to central." He said over his shoulder. I got up, wavering. "I`ll walk you over, Sun." Winry said. I nodded and let her tow me out. I chuckled was we followed. Winry was at least half a foot taller then me. "What?" She asked, looking at me. "I just fignured out that I`m really short." I said, shaking my head. She chuckled. "Alot of girl's are small like you, Ed on the other hand," I laughed. "No kidding." I said. "What do you think of him?" I looked at her. She looked ahead of herself. "Huh?" She turned to look at me. "What do you think of Ed?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?" I don`t think she was expecting me to say that. "Uh, no reason! Just curious." She said. "Hey!" I looked up and saw the boy from this morning, waving at me. "Oh, hi!" I said, walking towards him. "So your staying here. I thought you were just traveling." He chuckled.

"Nope. I think I`m staying hee for a few days." I said, smiling. He blushed and didn`t look at me. "Do you think... you could come to dinner with me, later?" He asked, shyly. I blinked. I had never been asked out alot. I didn`t want to turn him down either. He was really cute. Tall, not Ed. Brown hair and brown eyes. Not Ed. Aw, what the Hell. "Sure I`d love to." He smiled. "Ok, at 5:00, meet at the bakery over there, I`ll see you then!" He jogged away. Winry smirked. "What?" She started walking but jsut kept smirking. She knew something I didn`t. "What is it?" I asked, tugging on her arm. "Nothing. I guess that's two now." I stopped. Two what?

"You are not making any sense." I half whined. "You`ll find out soon enough." She stopped. "We need to get you a dress for tonight! I`m sure we can borrow some money from Riza! She`s a good friend of mine." "Why not just ask Ed for money." She sweat dropped. "Er, he won`t lend you any money. Besides, he's a guy, he won`t understand." I shrugged. "I guess your right." We walked, still following Ed. His shoulders were hunched and he was walking with bigger strides. _He`s been acting funny. well more weirder then normal. Do I even know what his normal is? Winry must have known him longer. I should ask her. _I looked and Winry **still **had that look on her face. Smugness. "Hey, win. Can I even call you that?" She nodded. "Has Ed been acting weird lately, like any more then usually?" I asked. She paused. "Not that I can see. He's acting like his usual sulking self." She said. It looked like she was staring aff into space.

"Are you guys coming or what?" I heard Ed yelled ahead of us. I saw huge concrete building. My eyes widened and I looked at it. It was huge! Ed was making his way up the steps, me and Winry struggling to catch up. He led us through some hallways and we met up with Al. I showed him my new hand proudly and he seemed very glad to see I had a hand now. We went inside our room. There were two bed room's. Al gladly gave up his so I could a room to myself. In the main living room, there was a couch so I said I could sleep there. Al wasn`t so sure, but I said I was fine. Ed was in his room, reading as usual.

I was in the living room, painting with some paint and paper I found in a cuborad. I was trying to paint the glass I saw in my dream and Al was watching me. "What are you painting, Sun?" He asked. I jumped and put a hand over my heart. "Warn me next time when your right behind me." I said looking at him. "Oh, right. Sorry." He said. I continued painting, Al watching me. Winry had left to go talk to Riza, some girl in the miltary and would be back to go shopping with me. Soon. I decided to looked out the window. White little flakes were softly falling and had already coated the ground in a white dust. It was November after all. In my world.

I raced to the window, dropping my project and gasped. "Hey, look! It's snowing!" I said, happily. Al followed and looked. "So it is." I then tugged a chair to the window and got my painting supplies and starting painting the snowy courtyard. Al watched as I painted. When I was finished, I tapped my chin with the end of my paint brush. "What does it need? Oh yeah!" I dipped my brush in the grap paint and turnd to Al. "Hold still please." I asked. I bit my lip and starting painting him. A suit of armor, waving happily back at me. Then I dipped my brush into the black, then red and gold. Then standing in the mist of the snow fall, Al and Ed stood, tall and rpoud. Well Al, Ed was still short. Al waving and Ed, smirking with crossed arm`s. I blew on it softly and showed it to Al. Al looked at it. "Wow, that`s really good Sun! That's us!" He said, looking at it. "You think so?" I said, putting it back in my lap.

"Your a really great painter! Where`d you learn?" He asked. "My Dad, was a really good artist. He could draw really well and painted our own portrait's. He was a a successful artist, before the war. I have never taken lesson's, it's all from my Dad." My hands bunched up and my head hung in sadness. "I used to paint my Dad when he was away, to try and bring him back, to bring him back home so he could see how good I had gotten." I choked up and a few stray tears fell onto the painting. "I miss him so much." I whispered. There was silence. "I haven`t seen my Dad since I had a body. Even then. He just disappeared on us." I looked at him. "Thats horrible!" I said. "We have no idea where he is and if he's even alive." I smiled through my tears. "Then we have something in common." I said. "At least your Dad might be alive. I know mine's dead. There's still hope for you." I said.

"I hope you find your Dad." I heard a door burst open and Ed stomped out. "How can you do that?" He roared. I blinked. "How can you be so happy that your Dad's dead and wish us luck on finding our's? How can you be so selfless?" He yelled. "I`m not selfless-" "Your acting like it right now!" I blinked away tears. "What's wrong with being selfless?" I asked, the tears flooding back down my face. He stopped rantingand looked surprised, then guilty. He turned and went back to his room, slamming the door. "I`m really sorry-" "It's fine." I said turning to the window. "He just doesn`t like our Dad because he just left. Never called. He hates our Dad." I hugged my knee's to my chest. I looked at my painting and placed it on the floor. "I can only imagine."

Winry came about an hour later. I was passed out in the chair, sleeping. She shook my shoulder. "Oh, hey Win." My voice cracked from my crying. "What time is it?" I said. "4:30! Your going to be late..." I jumped and found a brush. "No I`m not!" I said. Once I was collected, we went out. We went to a winter wear shop to get some mitten`s and gloves for me. With some black mitten's on, we went shopping. I had a feeling that I was being followed and turned every now and then. Nobody following. Winry kept giving me questioning glances. "Damn it! I feel like we`re being followed!" I said, turning right around. Still no one. Winry stopped.

"Are you ok? Your acting really strange." She asked. I sighed. We went into a dress shop and started looking, Most of the dresses Winry wanted me to try on were too flashy for a dinner date. A found a nice cocktail dress that was deep red and was frilly on the one shoulder. The bottom just reached my knee's. Winry loved it and said it looked good. So we got that and a little black jacket that went over my shoulders. I wanted to stick with my buckle up boot's but Winry said they stuck out too much. I said I wanted boot's, no sneakers or anything retarded. And yes I said that. She sighed. So she bought my high heeled boot`s that reached my knee's and where black. Then we went back our house.

"It`s 4:50! Hurry up!" I walked out of the bathroom with my new clothes. Ed who was sitting in the couch reading something turned and stared. "Are you sure it look's good, Win?" I asked, blushing. "You look really pretty Sun." Al said. "Thanks." I said, blushing. "And for the last touch." She clipped a flower from a nearby vase. A black rose. She put it in my brown and red tresses. "Perfect. You look fantastic." She clapped her hands together happily. "Where are you going anyway?" Ed asked, his voice sounding bored.

"A date." Winry said happily. Ed turned. "A date..?" "Yep, jealous much?" I said, twirling some of my hair on my finger. He huffed and settled back on the chair. "You wish." He replied. "Well, thanks Winry. I`ll see you at 6:00." I said exiting. I walked out, earning some whistles from passing men and boy's. I was outside the bakery. I saw the boy and he looked at me wide eyed. "You look- wow- really good." He stuttered. I tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I blushed. He held out his arm and I put my arm through it and we started walking. I learned his name was Ethan and he lived on the outskirt's of town. "What`s your name?" He asked. "Sun." I replied. He smirked. "Befiting name for a pretty girl like you." I blushed harder. "Where you from?" He asked. _Uh oh. Do I lie? Tell the truth? Or a bit of both? _"Chicago. It's in the middle of nowhere." I said. He nodded. "I should visit when you leave here." I smiled. "I`d like that." I smiled. I didn`t like lieing to him. He was such a sweet guy. He treated me like I was the best thing on earth. We walked to the resturant and ate. He was really funny and almost made me choke on the food. So he promised to stop telling jokes until after we ate. He was so sweet.

Once we were done, we went into the meadow. The sun was now going down and we watched it. I leaned against his shoulder, my back against the tree. He had his arm wound around my waist. "It's really pretty isn`t it?" I asked as the color's started fading. "I can of one thing that`s prettier." He said looking at me. I blushed. The sun went down and the star's started twinkling. The snow looked really good against the hills. I felt very content at the moment. "Sun." I looked up at the sound of my name and was met with warm lip's. I closed my eyes and he wound both arm`s around my waist. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth.

_This is going way too fast, I should stop this. _I pulled away and breathed. He didn`t. He just moved his mouth down my cheek and started sucking on my neck. "Ethan-" "It`s not Ethan, sweetheart." His voice deepened and his limb's got bigger. I gasped. "It`s Envy." I gasped as his hair was now green and long and he wore strange clothing. He pushed me down to the ground, growling slightly. I tried to reach for my gun's underneath my dress, but found none. He held them up. "Bad girl for bringing these along." He growled. He straddled me and started licking my neck and face. "Eww, get the Hell off me!" I screamed. He kissed me again, slidding his tongue inside. I bite down on it and tasted his blood. He didn`t stop though. I tried thrashing put he pinned me down. _He's going to rape me!_ Tear's filled my eyes. He started undoing my dress and I heard a rustling.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, ENVY!" I heard someone yell. Envy looked up and Ed attacked him, rolling off of me. I panted and zipped up my dress and stood up. "I should have known better, pip squeak. Won`t you let me have my fun?" He asked. Ed growled. "That's sick. Get away!" He stood protectivly infront of me. I gasped. "Don`t worry, sweetheart. This will be all over and then we can continue." He said winking at me. I growled.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" He clicked his tongue. "I`ll have to punish you for that, Sun." The way he said my name ran shivers up and down my spine. The bad kind. "Just wait. You`ll love it." Ed clapped his hands together and stone pillars surround Envy. "Get out of here Sun!" Ed yelled. "But-" "Just do it!" He yelled. I ran, pulling my dress up. _Where is central again? _"Oh shit! I forget!" I started running around aimlessly. I hide in a alley and panted.

"Lady, could you spare some change?" I turned to a young boy with freckles and blonde hair. "Brother?" The boy looked at me. "Sunny!" He attacked me in a hug. "Brian! It's so good to see you!" Tear's filled my eyes. "I missed you so much!" He said. "How did you get here?" I asked, kneeling beside him. He sat down. "Well, me and Boss where playing card's," He liked calling him Boss because it was easier for all of us and wanted dearly to be like me and work in the agency too. "And this big black thing came and sucked us in! And then Boss said this was probably the place you were in, so he went out to go look for you!" He said. I nodded. He hugged me again, crying.

"I missed you so much sunny!" He said, his blue eyes, dark blue for sadness. "I know you did, B." I stood up and he held my hand and we started running. "Wait! Sun, where are we going?" He asked when I stopped for breath.

"To Al. He and his big brother Ed who have helped me since I came here." He had all his limb's. "Brian, did anything happen-" He showed me the side of his head. His ear had been cut clean off. And he was missing a pinkie was well. I sighed when I found a sign that pointed to central. We followed it. I saw Winry talking to a blonde woman in a blue uniform of some sort. She caught sight of me and gasped.

"Sun-" "I`ll explain later, right now we need to get inside!" I said, running past her, Brian struggling to keep up. I picked him up and ducked inside. The blonde woman followed us. "Winry what's-" "I have no idea Riza!" She said. I saw our room and ducked inside as well. Winry and the woman followed. I shut the door and locked it. We all panted and Al looked at us.

"Oh Sun-" "I need to breathe!" I wheezed. The room was filled with our panting breaths and I finally collected myself and plopped beside Brian on the couch. "Win, who's Envy?"

**Ed: Yes! Finally! Some ass kicking! But did I have to play hero?**

**Me: Yes. There, happy?**

**Ed: Kinda..**

**Me: Good. I hope you enjoyed! Please reveiw! I need to see at least one new reveiw to post next chapter.. maybe it's already done, maybe not.. I`ll never tell...**


	6. Chapter 6

Once we had entered the room, I searched for blankets for my freezing brother. It was snowing out and he was in a t-shirt. I successfully found one with a triumphant 'aha!' and then picked up Brian, swaddling him in the warm cotton. He smiled and cuddled into it, leaning his head on my shoulder. I smiled, sitting on the couch, cuddling with the boy in my lap.

Winry was beside me and watched the exchange with awe in her eyes.

"How old is he?" Winry murmured to me, making me look up in surprise then smile.

"Only 7. But he acts younger then his age." I smiled down sweetly at him. If only he acted this sweet all the time. He grinned back up at me, knowing the thought that went through my mind.

"I bet your parents are missing him." With that innocently placed comment, both of us turned our head down, sadness enveloping us like a toxic gas. Winry tilted her head in confusion at us, looking at us like we were a little bonkers.

Brian was the one to speak before me.

"Dad... Yeah. Dad misses us. And we miss him." He whispered the last part to himself, making me tighten my hold securely around him.

"What do you mean?" The girl questioned further. I stiffened more, trembling with the memories of my fresh nightmare.

"Can we talk about this later..." I spoke in a harsh tone, desperately hoping she'd get the idea that parents were a very sensitive topic for us. She looked confused still, but slowly nodded, backing off, making both of us sigh in relief.

"Anyway. We have more pressing matters, like discussing how I was almost raped by a, er, homunculus?"

Winry sighed deeply, looking me square in the face, nodding.

"Yes, his name was Envy, because that was what Ed screamed. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Right. Ed has run into these things more than enough times. And they aren't friendly. Or even human really. They're made with Alchemy, and run on things called the Philosophers Stones."

I held up my hand, making Brian whimper since I had him balanced on my knee and one arm now. A stone. What was so special about this stone? All I knew about alchemy was in fairy tales and turning lead into gold. This was getting a little ridiculous for my taste.

"I really don't know much about them, so lets just wait until Ed comes back, you can ask him all your questions."

I put my arm back around Brian.

"Will do." I said.

When I felt that I knew enough about our current situation, I turned my attention to the woman at the door. He looked antsy, like she was late for something or was waiting to be punished for something.

"Who's the chic?" I inclined to her with a jerk of my head in her direction, my curious side evaporating and turning back to indifference.

Winry laughed at my coldness.

"That's Lt. Riza, or Hawkeye! She works with Ed's supervisor." The woman then walked over toward us, composing herself, her feet clicking calculatedly across the floor. I watched as she strode up to me and held out a hand.

"Its nice to meet you Masun." I blinked up at her.

"No one is supposed to know that's my real name!" I stood, plunking my brother on the couch, trying to size her up, frowning. She only smiled at me.

"And I let you borrow my money..." She chuckled.

"Well... Shit. Sorry." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head,

Winry giggled at me. Now that I realized it, these two girls were actually very pretty. And they both knew Ed. I swallowed, feeling slightly self conscious. Sure, Riza was well over Ed's age range, but that didn't stop me from feeling slightly petty and jealous. And Winry. Boy, I looked like a weed compared to her. I quickly sat back down the couch, holding my brother in my lap, who was now sleeping peacefully. Lucky little-

_BAM!_

All of us turned our heads toward the loud, sudden noise.

Well, look who it is.

The sight before us made me gasp. There was Ed and Al. Ed's face was hidden as he was hunched over in pain, clinging to the suit of armor that was helping the teenager stay upright. Without saying anything, Ed was practically dragged in and plopped on the couch opposite to me and Winry. Once he was lying down, Winry gasped while I sucked in a breath.

He had cuts all over and was bleeding all over the couch and himself. It also looked like he had a black eye. No wait, that one was from me when I smacked him one the other day. His clothes were torn and he was missing something. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"_**My automail**_...!" The blonde beside me wailed, waking up the sleeping child in my lap. Oh, so it was his mechanical arm. I knew something was missing.

Ed was barely awake, but flinched at the blondes yell.

"We need to get him to the infirmary you idiots!" Cam a new voice. No one else realized this, since they were all focused on Ed's injuries.

But a man had been standing at the door for about 30 seconds. He had small slitted eyes with a black mob of hair mashed to his head. He also wore the same military uniform the Lt. was wearing.

"Colonel Mustang." Riza straightened and saluted the man. Al panicked and waved his hands.

"If he move him now, his wounds might open up even more!" He said hysterically. The man, 'Mustang' strode in as well and looked him over.

"Hawkeye, go a find a suitable doctor to tend to Elric!" He commanded in a deep voice. Brain was watching in astonishment as everyone ran around, a man in white running as well, treating to the small blonde boy.

I clutched my younger brother closer, feeling him fist the blanket in his hands.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." I assured him.

* * *

><p>A hoarse cough echoed in a small, dark room. It was projected by a rather large man with hazel eyes and dark hair with a greenish tint to it. For the life him, he could never remember to shave, so light, scratchy stubble feathered across his chin lower face. His skin had a slight tan to it from his latina mother, and he wore a suit and sun glasses. If you could have seen him of course. But right now, it was too dark for him to even see his hand in front of his face.<p>

Correction, he _was_ wearing his sunglasses. From his thrashing, they ended up clashing to the floor. He was tied up with rough rope, that was tied to a hoop in the wall. Because it was so dark, he did not want to move and accidentally find a dead body. He'd rather stay in his calm little dark corner where no one was dead.

He sighed in frustration, feeling his wrist's start to burn from the rough rope. All he could remember at that point, was telling Brian to stay put and running off to look for his pupil. He thrashed at the thought of not knowing where any of his workers were.

Or even himself.

A chuckled rumbled in the chamber, but it was soft and had a velvet tone to it. It sounded feminine, but he could barely tell.

"Thrashing like that will produce scars, you know." Came a deep woman's voice that ran over his spine like a velvet cloth. He suppressed the shiver and decided on concentrating on where the voice was projecting from.

"Miss, you mind telling me where the hell am I?" He demanded in his gruff voice.

The chuckled repeated, easily spelling out a 'no'. She was finding his struggling amusing, so either she had a hand in capturing him, or was just a sick puppy.

Suddenly, a lantern was lit, shinning light on his stone imprisonment. He blinked, that light being even too bright for him. He looked up to see a busty woman (Well now...) with pale skin and red gleaming eyes, filled with enjoyment at looking at him. She had long dark hair that fell to her waist and was wearing a dark form fitting dress that reached her ankles and even farther.

"Like what you see?" She smirked at him, tossing her hair to the side in a teasing manner. He huffed.

"Under other circumstances, yeah. I might have ogled you up. But, I'm not that kind of man. I _really_ don't like bondage."He said, his own smirk, gracing his features.

"Well, you better get used to it." She said, stepping even closer, pressing a high heeled boot closer then he would have liked to where his legs met.

"I'm Lust. I'll be you entertainer for this evening." She drawled as sexily as she could, even bending over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ah, it has been too long! I'm going to start putting my Authors notes at the bottom, so it doesn't affect the story flow that bad! So, who likes my new writing style? I'm just looking over the chapters and see _sooooo_ many mistakes, its starting to drive me a little nuts. So anyway, review! the story with the most reviews and follows usually catches my attention first, so get them in there! See you sometime in the next chapter!

~Mrs Doitsu


End file.
